


How the Beginning came to an End

by Glorious_Gladiator



Series: A Different Time And Space [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evolution, Gen, Magical History, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Phoenixes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Gladiator/pseuds/Glorious_Gladiator
Summary: Life was the most beautiful thing Time had ever seen. She was a little girl full of energy that kept throwing minuscule creatures around. As Time kept tugging at his rope those little creations began to move and split to create more of it selves. And then he heard a broken sob from behind him. A young boy was sat there. His pale skin clung to his bones and his filthy black hair stuck to his scalp and in his hands he held a minuscule little thing. It never moved again.Death cried over the thing, never wanting to cause harm.One-Shot, May changeEdit: It's a Two-Shot now, Again, May change
Relationships: Life & Death - Relationship
Series: A Different Time And Space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595131
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	1. A Quick tug at Time's line

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing you can recognise is mine

At the beginning of the beginning, or perhaps even before that , Time was born. Time was a restless child, he just couldn't sit still. Then, Once upon a time (sorry), he found a rope. A line if you will, Time’s line. Time, as the curious child he was, gave a tug and watched in awe as the universe transformed around him. 

Now, time wanted to see more, and he began pulling and Tugging at his line. He witnessed stars being made and burn out, he saw planets and rocks being formed, only for a bigger, better rock to knock them out of his sight. As he looked around, he saw a beautiful star, and there were lots of planets spinning around it.

It was his favorite star, Time decided, he then named it sun. Time was planning on naming the rocks to, but the only name he could come up with was earth and, let’s face it, that was a boring and unoriginal name. But, he really couldn't come up with something else, so he named the planet third from the sun, Earth.

As he was pulling at his rope, he decided that he would investigate Earth and on closer inspection, realized that he should have called it ocean instead. It was a beautiful planet full of water. A vast sea with sometimes an island. Deep in said water he saw something, Life. Life was the most beautiful thing Time had ever seen. She was a little girl full of energy that kept throwing minuscule creatures around. As Time kept tugging at his rope those little creations began to move and split to create more of it selves.

And then he heard a broken sob from behind him. A young boy was sat there. His pale skin clung to his bones and his filthy black hair stuck to his scalp and in his hands he held a minuscule little thing. It never moved again.

Death cried over the thing, never wanting to cause harm. Only when Life put her hand on his bony shoulder, was he shook out of his stupor. Life took the tears and, with them, created something better, something bigger. Death, looking at her in awe, gave her a hesitating smile and Life smiled back. But, when death went to touch their new creation, the little thing shriveled up and died. Life, not wanting her new friend to become sad once more, quickly created another one, an even better one. And so evolution began.

Life and Death kept tinkering with their species trough time and Time, when asked, would help. It took the 3 a long time to get something they where happy with, but Life, Death and Time all greatly enjoyed watching the dinosaurs.

Then, whilst trying to create something new, something that still resembled the dinosaurs but was something else entirely, Life’s hand shot out and she gave the being, a dragon as she called them, a bit extra, Magic. And so, the fourth and final sibling was born. Magic was a kind motherly person with a warm heart. She was also very generous, she loved to give ‘a little extra’ to some of the creatures her big sister created and did so with a lot of them, such as the basilisk, the chimera and the gargoyle. But, it wasn’t meant to be…

–

As Time watched out over the rest of the universe he saw something that made his hart stop, a meteor was headed towards earth. He tried to get there fast enough, he really did, but the projectile from space hit home and caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. Luckily, those with magic survived, as well as some others. Death, his sweet little brother, would be inconsolable as he reaped their souls, his great creation. Well, his and Life’s. But, with the great dinosaurs gone, evolution started once more…

-

Life and Death watched their new creation with pride, a human they called it. The strange thing about humans is that they are able to think. Because this was such a master piece, Magic decided that she would give only a part of them the gift of magic. And, to be honest, Time was interested how it would turn out. The four watched their wonder children shape civilization, saw them go to war in the names of different gods, in their names. They watched empires rise and fall, sometimes just to rise once more, others stayed dead. They gain names such as Mortes and Chronos, Hectate and Vivian.

It saddened the four that their wonderful creation caused so much harm, so they sent an avatar to earth, a prophet. They named him Merlin Emrys.

Time pulled Merlin all over the place, wanting him to be everywhere at once,

Life gave the wizard multiple creatures wanting him to cross breed them for more species,

Magic had him create spells and wards for other wizards to use

And Death asked him to help him reap souls, to give them a safe venture into the afterlife…

All four pulled their poor puppet from here to there, asking him to help there where they could not reach because mortals wouldn't let them.

–

Death watched eagerly as three human brothers came to a river bank. Whilst he did not like his job, humanity had caused a lot of death by the trees and in the forest so he thought it was time to punish some humans once more.

Imagine his shock when said humans pulled out a wand each and created a bridge that they could easily cross. Now, that wouldn’t do, he decided, his little sister was way to generous. And with all the strength he had he appeared before them. Because he couldn't kill them directly, Death chose the cunning way. He congratulated them for their magic and gave them a gift each.

The eldest asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence, so, with the help of his dear sister, he gave him one.

The middle brother asked for a way to return the dead, so he picked up a stone and gave it to him, imbued with powers witch create ghosts, shimmers of a person.

The youngest was smart and asked for a way to hide from him, so, with great reluctance, he cut of a part of his own invisibility cloak.

When the tree brothers traveled further, he easily claimed both the eldest and the middle brother. But he did not find the last one until he had grown to a great age. The last of the brothers greeted him as an old friend, instead of an enemy, witch greatly pleased Death, and so, Death escorted Ignotus Peverell to the afterlife himself, chatting away about unimportant things.


	2. A Race Against Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a re-counting of the story 'Noah's Ark' as if it happpend in this universe
> 
> nothing is mine, the story is a myth

In a ti…

Once upon a tim…

urgh, When the story began, Time and Death had an argument. Time was angry at the humans, they where so bossy and annoying. His beautiful planet was being completely polluted. Humans stole from each other and murdered. He wanted justice.

But, whilst Death agreed, he didn’t want to murder them all. He didn’t want to have to start evolution again. So, he said “Give me 4 decades so I can save all the animals and some plants, I shall chose 1 family that is good and they will build a ship for all those species Life and I created.”

with an angry look, Time said “You get 3.” and stomped away.

Death quickly headed down to the mortal world and went looking for the perfect family. He found corruption and war, war in his name, war in the name of him and his siblings. Death was disgusted. He almost thought he wouldn’t find a family when in a small little home surrounded by hills and a forest. He quickly shifted into something more godlike and spoke to the man.

He gave him a task, “you have 30 years to build an enormous ship,” he said, “And on the last moth of those years, animals will come, two of each kind. 1 male 1 female.

“On the last day, an old man will come to you, he will carry some important plants. If he comes, go inside the ship and wait until the white dove shows you it is safe. Build this ship on top of the highest hill”

And then he disappeared and went back to the immortals to watch over the Earth, sometimes sending animals on their way to Noah so they arrived in time.

3 decades later, a bit less perhaps, Life, together with Death and Magic, pulled at the bond that connected them to Merlin and sent him on his way to Noah. The ship was Build and all the animals had embarked, it was time.

There came the flood, killing all humans. Except for a family, sitting in their boat, with a lot of animals, and some plants.

Weeks later, a white dove flew trough a window and presented to Merlin an olive twig.

It was safe angain.


	3. Life with Death’s Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creation of Phoenixes

Death hated his job, he despised the aspect he controlled. He loathed his duties and, most of all, he absolutely abhorred the side effects that came with it. But, he understood. He understood why he was needed, to keep balance. It was the same reason Life was a thing, just like Time and even Magic kept a great deal of balance all over the world. That, sadly, didn’t mean he hated his black scythe any less.

Oh, how he missed his family, the dinosaurs where all killed, murdered, mere hours ago and he was traveling up and down Earth reaping souls of all his children. If he did find a survivor, like a shark or a dragon or maybe even a basilisk, he was careful not to touch them. Any of them. Sweet stars, he carved touch.

-

It was years later when Death go an idea, he got this idea when he was walking Earth and he came across some birds. ‘what if’ he thought ‘what if I push a little death powers in such a bird?’ whilst he was thinking about the possibilities he got more and more excited and his hand snatched out and took a bird. The body immediately turned lifeless in his hands and for once found that he didn’t care. The limp body swayed with his every step as he cackled with glee. He was going to be able to touch an animal!!

-

Both Life and Magic looked up from where they were experimenting with a new species. It had been a while ago that they heard their brother laugh. Contrary to what you may think, Death had a sweet laugh, there was nothing deep or deranged about it. But this was the first time that Death was laughing with a limp body in his bony hands.

“Brother dear, what have you done?” asked Life when she saw the dead bird

“Nothing, my dear sisters” Death replied, “I just had the most marvelous idea!”

“does it perhaps have something to do with the corpse in your hands?” Asked Magic

“Why Yes, my little sister” And so, Death began explaining his idea, “What if we create an immoral bird. We could make two: 1 for dark magic and another for light. If I put a bit of death in there birthing process, they could, would, regenerate every time they die. Perhaps I could even touch them without them dying”  
As Death kept gushing about the idea of touch, Magic and Life had a silent conversation about the possibility of this idea working. They came to the same conclusion as death had some hours earlier: it could work. Magic voiced that thought.

The first bird was easily made, a Cerbris, they called it, it would represent dark magics and was immoral. With a quivering hand, Death gave the black/ purple feathers a single stroke. The bird didn’t die. Hedwig, they called her. The Light bird was a lot more difficult to make, in the end Life had to include a little dragon’s fire to stabilize Death’s powers, and so, the first Dorphis was born. This time, Death’s hand was steadier as it approached the immortal bird, like with Hedwig, the dorphis didn’t die, instead it leaned in on the touch and crooned softly. The 3 siblings decided on Fawkes as a name. As they set out to earth, they created another 2 phoenixes. Once on Earth, the light and dark phoenixes split ways and wouldn't see each other again until a certain little boy forged a familiar bond with them.

-

That tough, didn’t end the story, because decades later a dorphis and a cerbris fell in love. A hyphis was born.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, plz leave kudos & comments


End file.
